Omega Lapse
by Hyuuga Omega
Summary: Zero remembers his mission, goes to carry it out while no one's the wiser while X tries to figure out what is wrong with his friend. Please Read & Review.
1. oml1

To give purpose one must find a solution. Yet to exist, one must find out why they exist. These are one of many thought's in Zero's mind, while waiting for X to finish the battle simulator, then he could finish off what X started.  
  
X: Is something wrong Zero? What are you thinking?  
  
Zero: Nothing to concern yourself about. (Flash) "You are my creation of all creations; I put my revenge into you now go!"  
  
Kuso! What, why is that old man speaking to me, why is this happening to me?  
  
X is baffled as to what is wrong with Zero  
  
(Speaker): Starting simulation 0-217259 requested by Mr. Omega(  
  
Zero: Geez!? Why does this damn thing always make me sound like a radio station?  
  
(Speaker): Fight simulation starting in 3....2.....1 ¾.... 1 ½....1  
  
Zero: "JUST START ALREADY"  
  
As the simulator started Zero was dodging, numerous amounts of maverick replicas, slashing for close calls, and shooting for easy shots. This hunter was eventually getting bored.  
  
Zero: "This is way too easy "I had more fun watching paint dry.  
  
(Speaker) Oh! Really!  
  
Zero: You should be able to give a better fight than this. I might as well go rest in my stasis chamber.  
  
(Speaker): Then how about this mister hot shot?  
  
Zero: Hmm? What the?  
  
Zero noticed that the simulation was starting to take its toll on him. A replica of Sigma and two of his other forms appeared and started fighting all at once.  
  
Zero: ( Damn! I can fight these things one by one but all at once?)  
  
Zero was trying to match point for point.  
  
Zero: Hyoranzan, Kuuenbu, Raikengenki. Hyaaaah!  
  
Sigma hologram: You'll have to do better than that!  
  
Zero: Huh!? It never did this before?  
  
Sigma holo: Remember what you are supposed to do. "Just Remember"  
  
Zero: Damure, damure, damure, DAMURE!!!! (shut up 3 times)  
  
Zero slashed through them one by one, but to no avail. Zero could not escape the fact that something inside him wanted to kill, and feel that he has ventured before into bloodlust. X looked at him at the end of the battle just standing there motionless. X went downstairs to see what is wrong with his friend.  
  
X: Zero! What is going on? You're really out of it.  
  
Zero: ................  
  
X: Say something! ANYTHING!  
  
Zero: X!  
  
X: Yes, Zero what is it?  
  
Zero: I think it would be wise if you ....  
  
X: If I what?  
  
Zero:. ...Stay Away.  
  
X: How can you say that, you're joking right???  
  
Zero: You know me well enough X, I think you know the answer.  
  
(....walks away)  
  
X: ....?( I will find out what is wrong with you.)  
  
Something was definitely wrong with Zero, a part him at that moment wanted to lunge at X and take apart chip by chip. Such thoughts repulsed, yet amused him in such a way that a maniacal laugh wanted to escape from his lips. But a smile just a smile appears as he walks away, but also lets a small chuckle escape from his lips. As X is stunned as he sees his friend walk to his stasis capsule.  
  
X: I didn't expect this from him, and he didn't feel one bit guilty.  
  
Zero went to his stasis capsule to think about what is going on with himself as he drifted to sleep.  
  
(Voice) Wake! Wake from your docile life, as the best maverick hunter, & wake as the best maverick, that even my own nemesis can not stop you.  
  
Zero slowly opened his eyes as they looked around, the shade of emerald eyes turned jade and pupils looked more like slits. These eyes could give a stare that would stop your body cold. Zero wanted nothing more than to destroy anything he could see let alone get his hands on. Then he thought of a way to take effect on everybody on headquarters, especially the ones connected to X.  
  
Zero: I'll just let X tag along, and see how much he enjoys this, while I string him along like a puppet.. Heh!.. hee ... hee...ha ha ha ha.  
  
Back at Headquarters  
  
Signas heard about how strange Zero was acting, beside his normal activity so he did a neural scan in his AI, and even a digital scan but nothing could be found, even the most skilled hackers could not encrypt him. He is just as or more complex than X.  
  
Zero: Idiots! (They'll never be able to figure me out, they have a better chance of finding a blind man that can see.)  
  
X: Hi. Zero.  
  
Zero: ...Hmm? (What do you want?)  
  
X: I found something that can help you take your mind off things around here.  
  
Zero: What do you mean?  
  
X: Training! Up for it?  
  
Zero: Hmph!.. I'm ready for some tort.. Uh.? I mean training.  
  
X: ?????  
  
Zero: ( Damn.. Almost let that slip.. hehe.)  
  
Signas: So they went to the training room, sounds like Zero is acting like himself today at least.  
  
As Zero is walking alongside X, he has an idea something he can have fun with, or so he thinks.  
  
Zero: Hey! X.  
  
X: What is it Zero?  
  
X thought Zero was strange just the other day, as memory served him, Zero said earlier to stay away. Well since he was now acknowledging him, X shrugged.  
  
X: (Maybe he was just in his usual mood, that is how he gets sometimes, but I still have the feeling that something is off.)  
  
Zero: Well were here how about we get started. Battle area 0452.  
  
(Speaker) Area 0452, the badlands area set, and ready Mr. Omega. : )  
  
Zero: (Take a mental note get the guy behind the mike. Oh! It looks like X is ready to begin.)  
  
X: This place looks so bleak.  
  
Zero: It's the badland's what did you expect flowers, daisy's, and little bunnies hopping around. Sheesh!  
  
X: You didn't have to put it that way, but you are right.  
  
Zero: Battle routine set.  
  
X: Let us begin.  
  
As X withdrew his hand to its buster form, Zero reached for his sabre, he rushed toward X as he began to fire, within the shots Zero vanished.  
  
X: What??? Zero: Usherou. (behind you)  
  
Zero slashed at X, he was just quick enough to dodge the oncoming blow, but Zero managed to scratch him just at the base of his back.  
  
X: (I never seen Zero do that before no matter how many times I've watched him. And no matter how many times I've watched him train, I've never seen him this fixated on me, just Sigma.)  
  
X shot at Zero again and again Zero just kept slipping and sliding gracefully past his shots, while inching closer and closer to X. Zero got behind X again, grabbed him, swept his foot under him and sent him straight into the electrified fence.  
  
X: Ahhgh!!  
  
Zero: Doshitandesuka? (What wrong?) Daijoubu? (Are you alright?) thinking: Like I care.  
  
X: Umm? I'm alright.  
  
Zero: Fine! Shall we continue?  
  
X: ( He doesn't know that there is a move or two that I would like to show him as well.)  
  
X got back up, and they continued the training. Zero was closing in fast, but X withdrew his buster.  
  
Zero: Nani? (What?) Hmph! No Matter.  
  
X closed his eyes and waited for the right moment. Soon as Zero came close, just enough for Zero to strike. X side kicked him in his arm, and Zero sabre flew out of his arm and straight into the other end of the gate. X leapt into the air did a slash kick to his face, grabbed his shoulders as he was coming down from behind, put his feet into his back, and this time had Zero flying into that same electrified fence.  
  
Zero: Ahhhhh!( Damn! How did he do that? Even though I don't like the bastard, even I'm impressed.)  
  
As X was holding his own, by holding Zero against the fence. Zero was struggling to get free. Zero withdrew to his buster mode preparing to shoot X at any moment. X just barely got out the way from being shot at. Zero quickly races to get his saber, X switched to buster, Zero stopped.  
  
X: What are you trying to do?  
  
Zero: What do you think?  
  
X: I suggest that you don't.  
  
Zero: I'm impressed (but don't think you have me cornered.) You never know what will happen when an animal is cornered, not even me.  
  
X: I don't know what is wrong with you, so spill it!  
  
Zero started to explain what happened, even though he was lying, X started to drop his guard. Zero took his chance and vanished again.  
  
X: (He will probably go for the saber, but he may try to sneak up from behind.)  
  
After a few minutes went by X was starting to worry. Zero was just biding his time just waiting for X to crack.  
  
X: WHERE ARE YOU???  
  
Zero: HEH!  
  
X: There! (He shot.)  
  
Zero: Wrong X! Heheheheheh! I could be anywhere above, below or RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!  
  
X: What the???  
  
Zero suddenly appeared in front of X.  
  
Zero: Were you scared?  
  
X: Uhh? No?  
  
Zero: You're lying.  
  
X: Okay! Okay! I was scared just a little.  
  
Zero: X!  
  
X: Okay! A lot!  
  
Zero: End Training.  
  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. I DON'T OWN ZERO OR CREATED HIM, I STILL LOVE HIM, YES I DO! : )  
  
Zero: SHUT UP!  
  
Hyuuga: Yes sir. 


	2. oml2

I thank the people from the few reviews I have been given. But Hopefully more people will read. (It sounds SAD DOESN'T IT?) But I'm not! Hey more people shall read, I don't own zero unfortunately, CAPCOM has publishing rights, It Sucks for me but let get it on.  
  
As we left off…..  
  
While X was recharging I his stasis pod. Zero went about his plan, so he decided to talk to Signas about Zero's situation.  
  
Signas: So. What was you needed to talk to me about?  
  
Zero: I'm going to make this short.  
  
Signas: ( Sound's normal.)  
  
Zero: I been having these weird visions, I think there is something wrong with me, and I have a bad felling about it.  
  
Signas: I think that you need to be revaluated, checked out (walking towards Zero)  
  
Zero: Maybe I do. (vanishes)  
  
Signas: HUH? (as Zero grabs him from behind.) What are you doing?  
  
Zero: I'm just modifying you to my tastes.  
  
Zero converted to his buster and this little metal probe came out, and carefully inserted it into Signas's memory bank.  
  
Zero: You will act like nothing happened, and will carry on this conversation did 3..2..1!  
  
Signas: What happened? I lost my train of thought.  
  
Zero: We were just talking about my problem.  
  
Signas: Anyway I was saying you need to be checked out.  
  
Zero: alright….(walks away.)  
  
Signas: Though he seems to be himself.  
  
Zero: Mission 1 complete.  
  
Alia: HI! ZERO.  
  
Zero: hi Alia.  
  
Alia: How is it going?  
  
Zero:……Nothing (vanish)  
  
Like with Zero did to Signas 3..2...1!  
  
Alia: Nothing huh? Sounds like you, anyway get a good rest tonight.  
  
Zero: Oh I will.  
  
Zero went back to his stasis pod for a little R&R. But X woke up after Zero went to sleep.  
  
X: Something is wrong with him, and I'm going to find out what.  
  
Zero opened his eye slightly.  
  
Zero: ( What is that imbecile doing? He still wont find out anything.)  
  
X did a little different connection to Zero, he used a program in his system to link his AI into Zero's.  
  
X: ( This is odd I'm getting mixed signals, I'm seeing a old man that looks familiar & I know I met him somewhere before, and I see a certain robotic plans but I still cant make it out. Wait I'm starting to see….Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (blink).) Ahhh! Darn, I was just starting to see what it was.   
  
Zero: (See that is just about what I want you to see, now for a little serious shut eye.)  
  
X: Well whatever happens, I'll just have to deal with it when it comes.  
  
Emergency!! Emergency!! All Irregular Hunters on call assemble assemble.  
  
Speaker: Zero! Zero! Wake up you lazy good for nothing #$.  
  
Zero: I have got to find out who is working that speaker.  
  
X: Zero come on we've got to find out what is going on!  
  
Zero: I'm up, let's go.  
  
Signas: I've called you here because Sigma is at it again, and I need you X! Zero! I know that you two are the only ones who can take this mission.  
  
Zero: You say that every time he shows up. We kind of already know this.  
  
Sigans: ANYWAY just complete this mission, he is set up in the South Pole.  
  
X: Zero come on we have a mission to complete.  
  
Zero: Yeah let go and kill him "again". ( Will he ever die? I think I'll find out sooner or later.)  
  
Zero and X reach the South Pole not knowing what is going on losing all transmission with Alia. As they were walking mavericks popped up, and Zero popped them out not even letting X have a crack at all the fun.  
  
X: ( Whoa that was fast. )  
  
Zero: X. I think we should split up cover more ground, as soon as anything happens, radio me. ( Just according to plan.)  
  
X: Okay.  
  
So they split up.  
  
Zero: Come out, come out Sigma you incandescent cue ball! You vile piece of $h!%  
  
Sigma: I see that you have awoken.  
  
Zero: Yes I have, so you know what I'm going to do with you right!  
  
Sigma: You're going to help me right?  
  
Zero: What happened the first time we met?  
  
Sigma: You beat me to a bloody pulp right?  
  
Zero: Tell him what he's won, an all expense paid trip to hell where he'll enjoy endless torture. And this time you wont be coming back, since you became who you are because of me, I can destroy any traces of your data and or virus that came from me.  
  
Sigma: I wont let you do that .  
  
Zero: I don't think you have a choice.   
  
Hyuuga: And that's it for chapter two let me know if you the reading audience, like this story if not that is your opinion. Zero will you let me brush your hair? Uh, Zero don't look at me like that it not like I'm going cut it.  
  
Zero: Come here!  
  
Hyuuga: NO! 


	3. oml3

Hyuuga: WELL! People it's been awhile I know you've missed me (or not!) Well regardless I've missed you. On with the story I don't own Zero yada yada yada! Inafune owns Zero. F. you Capcom you suck especially now. Zero any words.

Zero: ….:P

TYPICAL!

Speaker: As we see here the fight of the century incurs again between are the repetitive bad guy Sigma against are bastard (ahem!) I mean are champ…ion:/ Zero!

ZERO: YOU KNOW WHAT! IF I EVER FIND YOU I AM GONNA BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!

Speaker: Whatever….

Sigma: Anyway…. I believe you said fiction about me not winning.

Zero: That's not fiction ITS A FACT!

Sigma: Well I'll believe I'll rectify that.

As Sigma begins his quest on the destruction of Zero X begins his part of the mission.

X: I wonder how Zero is doing? (trudging through snow) Hmm! What this! The remains of an old ship base (as I recall no life can even live here) except penguins!

What X doesn't know but Zero would soon enough some of the remains are…..(anyway back to the fight at hand.)

Zero:…

Sigma: ( S"{% I don't like this if there is anything anything I have learned when he is like this death soon follows)

Soon as he is out of thought he doesn't see Zero anymore.

Sigma: Where are you?

Zero: …..

A Snow crunches against the ground

Sigma: There! (missed) Damn. If that's how you wanna play it.

As usual Sigma turns into his ultra bad guy mode to at least cover his disadvantage with Zero.

Sigma: Time to die!

Zero: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT! Yet I'm still here heh..heh heh!

As Sigma starts his attack on Zero Plasma cannons and all Zero dodges all with great precision.

Sigma: Gotcha! Bit..h!

Zero: ? What!

Concealed in the snow was tendrils used the catch and ensnare Zero. Sigma starts laughing manically the tendrils start pulling at Zero threatening to pull him apart electricity railing though them as they will never let him free.

Sigma: I've learned from our last few battles and I'm really tired of losing to you and X time and time again, but that will change TODAY!

Zero: Ahhghh! You lose because again and again you underestimate us, ahhgh! And though, I'm on a much different level than him that has always been your downfall.

Sigma: Die! I'm going to destroy like you did me when we first met.

Zero: Aggh! That (ha!) just….agggh! let me ridicule you of your suckeyness you never learn do you.

(STOP STRUGGLING)

Zero stops moving entirely while Sigma thinking it might finally be over and he has triumphed. WE ALL KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! Slowly an iridescent glow seeping out of Zero colors of crimson and amethyst surrounds him, armor turning as dark as it could, hair from a golden yellow to a platinum demeanor eyes just slightly different still the retaining jade color but with a slight red tinge surrounding the pupils. Sigma quickly realized if he didn't do anything soon while in his grasp death would soon envelop him.

Hyuuga: Well people I'm gonna stop here for now this time I wont let my my life completely keep me from writing or stopping this story. But seriously Zero it has been awhile since I last ann…(ahem!) spoke with you. I learned a new song you wanna hear it?

Zero: No!

Hyuuga: Well you put the lime in the coco…. Zero why are smiling and whats behind your back?

Zero: Just a wire…welcome back gift heh…

Hyuuga: I'll be back if I can live long enough bye…..(running)

Zero: Come on get back here it will be fun (for me at least!)

Hyuuga: NOT ON MY LIFE!


	4. oml4

As we continue Zero is owned by Inafune not Con.. I mean Capcom (bastards) Awesome irregular Zero… I know I'm using the Japanese term for it we all know its Mavericks (I like Japanese deal with it!)

Zero: (in private.) You put the lime in the coco….damn it! It won't leave my head Hyuuga!

(Hidden in room under Zero.)

Hyuuga: He won't ever know how I keep escaping XD.

As we continue….

Zero: (opening eyes) You know when life is funny. When you're the one who captured and you captee is trembling from the damage they can do to you if you're distracted for just a second. I didn't know reploids could tremble. Now let's see what fun I can have with you.

Instead of our usual quick kill Zero had a more fun idea, little did Sigma know he was actually being infected by Zero even more. Slowly as more of the virus was infecting him the grip loosened, we know the first time he was infected it was like an all-out street brawl of death. Since Zero had more of his mindset together it was more of a torture fest. And now Sigma was actually becoming Zero's special little pawn in the plan he had against our hero.

Sigma: Wha_t the hell is happening to me!?

Zero: Well if you had paid more attention to the sub-plot above you're becoming my slave. (no yaoi!) As for your word to go back as you were so no suspicion is occurred it will be "X look out!" Cause always being in battle you would have to say something like that.

Sigma: Y….es sssir.

Zero: Now go in the direction behind me X is searching in that direction I want you to have the fight scenario you always have. You won't remember me telling you this but it shall imprinted on to your data as I am a part of you.

Sigma: …..

As Sigma trudges towards X Zero contacts headquarters…

Zero: Alia you haven't picked up anything on the monitors?

Alia: No I haven't I just finally got a signal there through you the area's really bad there since of the strong polar magnetism that surrounds the area. Well keep an eye out I have a really bad feeling since you guys were left off there.

Zero: Copy that! I'll let you know if anything happens…. (heheheheheh.)

X- Was strolling through snow one day through the very southern poles of May though a very big surprise Sigma appeared before eyes and then Zero had say.

Zero: X look out!

Sigma: X what a nice surprise how is that pacifist ideology working out Oh wait! You're fighting me! I suppose not.

X: Sigma why is repoldian who fought to protect our peace so set out on destruction of our planet.

Sigma: Why don't you ask your big red over there?

Zero: …Big Red? Seriously…. I never mind. X just let us proceed in the decimation.

Sigma begins throwing his fury upon them. X jumping from side to side charging up for melee that shall release upon Sigma's head. But he dodges just in time only to catch Zero's shippuga from under his feet X changes into his ninja form (look into X6) jumps onto the glacier of ice to the side of him and starts shooting out shurikens at Sigma, Sigma uses a barrier to reflect those shurikens back at X uses the Gaia form to take the counter attack. Zero then comes in from an unseen area vision just under Sigma face and ryuujin face slap. Sigma literally gets a taste of face snow as X comes from behind him and stomp him down to the ground buster at the ready.

X: We're taking you into custody.

Sigma: That pacifist idea of your will just keep getting screwed. (presses button)

As usual Sigma contingency plan bombs were set up and caused an avalanche that forced X and Zero to teleport from the area.

Zero: Damn it! Seriously again X this is Sigma were talking about, you should know by now that he cannot be saved I don't know why you keep trying next time and this is the last time I'm gonna let this slide. Were gonna get some rest for now and plan for tomorrow.

At the stasis area….

X: Zero I apologize for what happened back there but it always gonna be that 1% I think somebody can change that what my mindset and programming are telling me.

Zero: I understand that but I've been showed time n time again that something's never change (as for me need not apply) Well lets recharge for the night.

X: Ok. (Zero doesn't know what I've found beforehand but I'm going to get this analyzed cause I have a feeling it has something to do us.)

Zero: (I have a hunch I should keep a closer eye on X I don't want my plan or my so called masters plan to stop so close to fruition. I'll wait for him to return to his pod so I can find out.)

After that X returned to stasis and went back to his chamber for some R&R A few hours later Zero woke up and went to the research and development area of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters were Douglas was there researching on what X found at the southern poles. (Since Douglas has very few part =s to the plot devices I figured I try to give more of a part.)

Douglas: Wow this is great I've never had a specimen like this before it dates back just before 20XX just about further than X & Zero this may even give us clue into who they were and made by and even give us the ability to further our reploid technology. Oh its Zero hey what is going on with you today.

Zero: To the point I need you to find some way into convincing X or at least make something that will keep him from not botching it every time we face Sigma.

Douglas: Can't do too much about that but maybe from what I found we can understand where you come from as well as X.

Zero: What do you mean?

Douglas: Well X gave this is a form of overtechnology that still surpasses ours to this day he found at the southern poles you were at just before you fought with Sigma. What X didn't tell you anything about it?

Zero: No! No he didn't, don't worry about though I'm sure he has his reasons (That little sneak!) considering what's been going on I wouldn't blame him. Well keep it up! (turns around ) vanishes.

Douglas: Zero where did you go? Zero?

Zero was taking his necessary precautions unlike the other reprograms he did for the others the R&D room was heavily guarded with cameras and whatnot because think about it there have been a lot of backstabbing in the HQ. And HQ pretty much said you what FUCK THIS SHIT! I got you. So Zero went to main headquarter area.

Alia: Hey Zero. What did ya need from me?

Zero: Oh I don't need anything. Only to make the cameras seem like Douglas is working for the next ½ hr. And you will do it OH YEAH! And recreate this seen of me talking with you only before what I told you to do but make sure the times still add up on the camera then go back to your normal work ok babe.(snaps fingers)

Alia: Ww…. Yes master.

Zero: Copy that….(Complete an utter fail X!)

And thus all the while X being in his chamber maybe has lost is only clue to knowing what Zero really is. And the possibility of finding out how he became who he was.

Hyuuga: Well that is all for this week I appreciate some of the comments I got. Thanks for the welcome back and yes eventually I will be planning some huge fight between them (maybe!) Just joking I'm still new to story kick but reading a lot of fanfiction made me wanna start one or finally try to complete the one I started. But for now Zero!

Zero: Now what!

Hyuuga: You know what I really do think you're a great character. When I first played X4 I actually pick you first because of just how cool you looked I didn't even know about the other titles you In until 2003, and I realized something.

Zero: This is touching and all but what is your point?

Hyuuga: I realized YOUR ASS IS A FREAKING ZOMBIE! Why just won't you stay dead!

Zero: ([-_-]) …(silence)

Hyuuga: Yeah silence is gold, but I see silver duct tape I'm OUT!


End file.
